


Nether boyos™️

by Cellophaneisastoner



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Apparently Sapnap/Piglin is a ship, Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hellfire Sapnap, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Its why he likes fire so much, Kinda, M/M, Michael best boy, Mostly crack fic, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Nether bois, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo and Tubbo are platonically married, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Sapnoblade is entirely platonic, They/He pronouns for Sapnap, What kinda bullshit, Why is Bad’s tag his name, Why is there no tag for Michael, Wilbur Soot-centric, also, but that’s just upsetting, chat fic, i changed my mind, like I know he’s not a real person and never speaks, why isn’t that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Dream SMP Ensemble & Ranboo, Platonic Toby Smith | Tubbo/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & Wilbur Soot, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Sapnap/Technoblade (Implied), Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 116
Kudos: 955





	1. ✨Fuck Yes✨

_**Sapnap created the chat!** _

_**Sapnap renamed the chat Nether Boyos™️!** _

_**Sapnap** _

:)

_**Technoblade** _

Hallo

_**WilburSoot** _

What

_**Sapnap** _

We’re Nether boys

_**Sapnap changed their name to Blazing bitch!** _

_**Sapnap changed Technoblade’s name to Pig snorts gold, becomes god!** _

_**Sapnap changed WilburSoot’s name to Snort Soot!** _

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

I’m not even mad

_**Snort Soot** _

Could you think of anything better

_**Blazing bitch** _

Lmao no

_**Snort Soot** _

Bitch.

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god changed Snort Soot’s name to Pig snorts Soot!** _

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

I-

_**Blazing bitch** _

Gotta blast, George wants me

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

Bye, i guess

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

Bye

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

Wait did he say gotta blast

_**Blazing bitch killed the chat!** _


	2. Technoblade wants to know your location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This book had barely been out that long Jesus fucking christ

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god opened the chat!** _

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

Sapnap, why.

_**Blazing bitch** _

:p

_**Blazing bitch** _

Lmao get rekt

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

What is happening?

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

Sapnap embarrassed me in front of the others

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

How??

_**Blazing bitch** _

He’s exaggerating.

_**Blazing bitch** _

I kisses his cheek and called him Love

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

Techno

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

_It was embarrassing_

**_Blazing bitch_ **

Do you want me to do it again

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

no

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

As funny as this is, I’m gonna kill the chat

_**Pig snorts Soot killed the chat!** _

**_———————-_ **

_**Blazing bitch opened the chat!** _

_**Blazing bitch** _

Why did a skeleton just come up to me and fucking bow??

_**Blazing bitch** _

Dream and George look so confused 

_**Blazing bitch** _

Wait I remember now

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

_Sapnap what the fuck_

**_Pig snorts gold, becomes god killed the chat!_ **

**_———————-_ **

**_Pig snorts Soot opened the chat!_ **

**_Pig snorts Soot_ **

Do wither skeletons have feelings??

_**Blazing bitch** _

I-

_**Blazing bitch** _

No??

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

Good bc I just killed one of them and was scared for my life

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

Wilbur what the heck

_**Blazing bitch killed the chat!** _

**_———————-_ **

**_Pig snorts gold, becomes god_ **

Do either of you know where Tommy is

_**Blazing bitch** _

y

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

He stole one of Techno’s swords

_**Blazing bitch** _

Ill be right back

_**Blazing bitch killed the chat!** _

**_———————-_ **

**_Big S_ **

_Technoblade wants to know your location_

_**A child** _

What

_**A child** _

_Wait_

**_Big S_ **

_:)_

**_A child_ **

_Sapnap waIT-_


	3. Nether Boyos™️ + One End boi

_**Blazing bitch added Ranboo!** _

_**Blazing bitch changed Ranboo’s name to What are you??!** _

_**What are you??** _

What

_**Blazing bitch** _

Welcome to the Nether Boyos™️

_**Blazing bitch** _

Since your an enderman(I think??), and they can spawn in the Nether, I added you here

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

Hallo

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

Welcome to hell.

_**What are you??** _

Oh

_**What are you??** _

Also, Sapnap, I’m half Enderman half something- 

**_Blazing bitch_ **

How does that even work

_**What are you??** _

Wish I knew

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god changed What are you??’s name to Anti-man!** _

_**Anti-man** _

What

_**Anti-man changed their name to Wings hurt!** _

_**Wings hurt** _

That’s better

_**Blazing bitch** _

_You have wings?!_

**_Wings hurt_ **

Yeah, they hurt

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

Philza has wings, you can ask him

_**Wings hurt** _

Oh! Thanks!

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

np

_**Pig snorts Soot killed the chat!** _

**_———————-_ **

**_A father??_ **

Wil tells me you wanted to ask me something

_**Who even knows** _

Yeah

_**A father??** _

It was something about you having wings and them hurting

_**Who even knows** _

Yeah, my wings hurt and I can barely fly 

_**A father??** _

Do you keep them under your suit?

_**Who even knows** _

No, only when I’m around large crowds

_**A father??** _

Ill be over to help

_**Who even knows** _

Thanks Phil 

**_———————-_ **

_**Wings hurts opened the chat!** _

_**Wings hurt changed their name to Spatula!**_

_**Spatula** _

:)

_**Spatula killed the chat!** _


	4. Ranboo really said ✨✨✨

_**Spatula opened the chat!** _

_**Spatula** _

Techno I stole your crown for something

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

You have your own

_**Spatula** _

Yours is prettier

_**Spatula** _

And I would’ve taken Eret’s but it didn’t fit with me

_**Spatula** _

_Ilookbetterinit.jpeg_

**_Spatula_ **

✨✨

_**Blazing bitch** _

_He actually looks better-_

**_Pig snorts gold, becomes god_ **

_Sapnap._

**_Blazing bitch_ **

_Oops gotta blast-_

**_Pig snorts Soot_ **

Look at what you’ve done

_**Spatula** _

:p

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

Ranboo I want my crown back

_**Spatula** _

When I’m done

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god changed Spatula’s name to Thief!** _

_**Thief** _

✨ _Ha✨_

**_Thief killed the chat!_ **


	5. ✨Silk touch hands✨

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god opened the chat!** _

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god changed Thief’s name to Silk Touch Hands!** _

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

So Tubbo told me something

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

Oh

_**Blazing bitch** _

What’d he tell you??

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

Ranboo can pick up grass, glass, ice, leaves and ore

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

And some other things

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

_With his fists_

**_Blazing bitch_ **

_What_

**_Silk Touch Hands_ **

One thing your leaving out, is that the ores don’t break when I mine them

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

I find it really comforting when I move them

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

:)

_**Blazing bitch** _

_Holy shit_

**_Silk Touch Hands_ **

Fun fact, I can unhinge my jaw

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

_You can fucking what_

**_Silk Touch Hands_ **

_Eeeeeeeeee.jpeg_

**_Silk Touch Hands_ **

Also, Tubbo named it, I don’t think it’s weird

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

_What the hell_

**_Blazing bitch_ **

_What in the Enderman-_

**_Silk Touch Hands_ **

:)

_**Silk Touch Hands killed the chat!** _


	6. Dream gets blocked lmao

_**Dream** _

So, when were you going to tell me you talked to Ranboo.

_**Sapnap** _

I wasn’t going to.

_**Dream** _

Sappy, I’m your friend, why wouldn’t you tell me?

_**Sapnap** _

We’re not friends

_**Sapnap** _

And dont call me that

_**Dream** _

Sapnap, I can see you. Why are you with Wilbur.

_**Sapnap** _

_I talk to other people._

**_Sapnap_ **

Stop talking to me.

_**Sapnap blocked your number!** _

**_———————-_ **

**_Homeless Blob_ **

Get Sapnap to unblock me

_**Rude pig** _

If Sapnap blocked you, he had a reason.

_**Rude pig** _

Now, excuse me, I have to go.

_**Homeless Blob** _

_Technoblade._

**_———————-_ **

**_Blazing bitch opened the chat!_ **

**_Blazing bitch_ **

So I blocked Dream

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

Minecraft, but Dream gets blocked by everyone.

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

Good for you, Sapnap

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

He told me to tell you to unblock him

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

I told him to go fuck himself

_**Blazing bitch** _

Yay!

_**DreamXD added DreamXD to the chat!** _

**_Silk Touch Hands_ **

What the-

_**DreamXD** _

~~If I see you pick up another spawner, I will kill you.~~

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

Id like to see you try.

_**DreamXD** _

~~_:)_ ~~

**_Blazing bitch kicked DreamXD from the chat!_ **

**_Blazing bitch_ **

You just challenged god

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

I’m the main character. I can make infinite cake. He has no power over me.

_**Blazing bitch** _

Wait you can 

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

Yeah, we found out yesterday 

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

That’s the coolest thing ever

_**Silk Touch Hands killed the chat!** _


	7. Everyone’s here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t actually get everyone bc I don’t remember a lot of the SMP people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t get everyone’s reactions, but maybe next time. I’m also tired as hell its late

**Pig** _**Anarchist opened the chat!** _

_**Pig Anarchist** _

_Pigswilltakeover.jpeg_

**_Father Phil_ **

Lmao

_**Blaze Arsonist** _

Ranboo for the win

_**P-purple??** _

Absolutely 

_**Screaming Child** _

_How the fuck-_

**_Bee President_ **

What-

_**Blue Ghost Music** _

Oh

_**Nobody likes you** _

Ranboo.

_**Enderkid** _

No.

_**Language!** _

Leave my son alone.

_**Eret the queen** _

Dream I will hit you

_**Punz for days** _

Leave the child alone

_**Bonk** _

Dream leave him alone

_**Father Phil** _

If you go near him again, say goodbye to your life

_**Capitan Pufffyyy** _

Dude leave Ranboo alone

_**F is for Furry** _

What they said

_**Eatspantsforlunch** _

I second Fundy

_**Ghost Goat** _

Leave the kid alone

_**Creeper noises** _

Yeah

_**Nobody likes you** _

Why is everyone going to his defense

_**Blaze Arsonist** _

Just leave him alone Dream

_**Flower Anarchist** _

I will hunt you down.

_**Forbidden Hair** _

^

_**Kaaarl, that kills people** _

I agree with everyone else

_**Speak???** _

^

_**Bee President** _

Wait aren’t you in prison

_**Nobody likes you** _

Fuck.

_**Diamond Muffins** _

Dream what-

_**Language!** _

Language, Dream.

_**Enderkid** _

Hey look what I found

_**Enderkid** _

_Iagreewithwhomadethis.jpeg_

**_Nobody likes you_ **

I-

_**Father Phil kicked Nobody likes you from the chat!** _

_**Father Phil** _

Nobody hurts my child and gets away with it.

_**Blaze Arsonist** _

Dadza for the win!

_**Screaming Child** _

Fuck yeah

_**P-purple??** _

Yes.

_**Enderkid killed the chat!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase your curious, the picture Ranboo sends is a sign that says ‘Fuck that homeless blob man’. Fundy made it


	8. Sapnap looked himself up

_**Blazing bitch opened the chat!** _

_**Blazing bitch** _

I made a mistake

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

???

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

What happened?

_**Blazing bitch** _

I looked myself up

_**Blazing bitch** _

_I saw some messed up shit_

**_Pig snorts gold, becomes god_ **

What kinda messed up shit

_**Blazing bitch** _

I read a fanfiction where I got married to a Piglin 

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

Oh-

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

Oh I read that! It’s really good

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

Its still ongoing and I’m excited for the next chapter

_**Blazing bitch** _

Honestly same

_**Blazing bitch** _

It wasn’t even messed up, it’s just funny as hell

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

Have you read Heatwaves

_**Blazing bitch** _

Yeah

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

_Whatintheworldisthis.jpeg_

**_Pig snorts gold, becomes god_ **

_What the fuck_

**_Blazing bitch_ **

_WHAT THE HELL_

**_Pig snorts Soot_ **

_Where did you find that_

**_Ranboo_ **

I looked up something that you don’t need to know

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

Fair enough. I’m just gonna

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god killed the chat!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture Ranboo sent doesn’t have a description, just imagine what you want


	9. Techno go to sleep

_**Silk Touch** _ _**Hands opened the chat!** _

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

Techno go to sleep

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

hwta eth fvsk

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

What the fuck Techno

_**Blazing bitch** _

Techno _please_ go to sleep

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

Never

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

Techno I’m literally 2 feet taller than you I can and will knock you out

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

I don’t wanna

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

Dont make me get Phil

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

You wont

_**Silk Touch Hands added Ph1LzA to the chat!** _

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

Techno won’t go to bed

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

_FUCK YOU WILL_

**_Ph1LzA_**

Techno go to sleep

_**Blazing bitch changed Ph1LzA’s name to Father!** _

_**Father** _

Who-

_**Blazing bitch** _

Im Sapnap, Silk Touch Hands is Ranboo, and Wil is Pig snorts Soot

_**Father** _

Thanks

_**Blazing bitch** _

np

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

Techno it’s been like 6 days _go to sleep_

**_Pig snorts gold, becomes god_ **

_NEVER_

**_Pig snorts Soot_ **

_TECHNO_

**_Blazing bitch_ **

_FUCKING HELL GO TO BED_

**_Father_ **

_Technoblade_

**_Silk Touch Hands changed Father’s name to Pig father!_ **

**_Pig snorts gold, becomes god_ **

_FUCK FINE_

**_Silk Touch Hands_ **

_Thank you_

**_Silk Touch Hands killed the chat!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep deprived Techno is literally chaos and I love it


	10. Poor Sapnap

_**Blazing bitch opened the chat!** _

_**Blazing bitch** _

Have I mentioned that my dad is a 9’6 demon-

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

😃

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

_He’s what-_

**_Blazing bitch_ **

So, no...?

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

_NO OF COURSE YOU HAVENT YOU DUMB FUCK_

_**BadBoyHalo added BadBoyHalo to the chat!** _

**_BadBoyHalo_ **

_LANGUAGE_

_**BadBoyHalo**_

_Dont yell at my son_

_**BadBoyHalo left the chat!** _

_**Pig father** _

What the fuck-

_**Blazing bitch** _

Surprise?

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

Im-

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

Wait I’m the second tallest person on the smp?

_**Pig Father** _

Sam is taller than you-

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

I slouch all the time

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

Im 8’5

_**Blazing bitch** _

_WHAT THE FUCK_

**_Pig snorts Soot_ **

Holy shit Sap is the shortest person in the chat.

_**Pig Father** _

Lmao yeah I’m an inch taller than him

_**Blazing bitch** _

I hate everyone here

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

:(

_**Blazing bitch** _

_Okay not everyone-_

**_Silk Touch Hands_ **

:D

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

Wtf

_**Silk Touch Hands killed the chat!** _


	11. Karl and Ranboo, Ranboo and Karl

_**Probably a time traveler** _

Ranboo help

_**Endyyy** _

???Why?

_**Probably a time traveler** _

Sap and Quackity found my book-

_**Endyyy** _

Oh no

_**Probably a time traveler** _

_HELP_

**_Endyyy_ **

Just tell them it’s my ramblings

_**Probably a time traveler** _

:0

_**Probably a time traveler** _

_They bought it_

**_Endyyy_ **

Oh thank god

_**Probably a time traveler** _

Also, I told them you were coming over to get the book and they wanna stay to make sure I’m not lying

_**Endyyy** _

omw now

_**Probably a time traveler** _

thanks

_**Endyyy** _

Np

_**———————-** _

_**Probably a time traveler** _

I can’t believe they actually bought that

_**Endyyy** _

I can

_**Endyyy** _

Theyre dumb

_**Probably a time traveler** _

Well you’re not wrong

_**Probably a time traveler** _

Anyways imma have to go

_**Endyyy** _

Bye

_**Probably a time traveler** _

cya

_**Probably a time traveler** _

Wait are you going to return my book

_**Endyyy** _

Yeah, I just have to wait until Sapnap and Quackity leave

_**Probably a time traveler** _

Alright good 


	12. Lmao Karl almost exposed himself

_**Silk Touch Hands opened the chat!** _

_**Silk Touch Hands added Karl Jacobs to the chat!** _

_**Silk Touch Hands changed Karl Jacobs’ name to Butterfly Masks!** _

_**Silk Touch Hands changed Pig Father’s name to Mr. Minecraft!** _

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

:]

_**Butterfly Masks** _

Ranboooo!

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

Kaaaarl!

_**Blazing bitch** _

Why did you add Karl-

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

idk I just wanted to, ig

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

I mean, Karl is your fiancé

_**Butterfly Masks** _

Wait I am-

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

_Wait I forgot to explain that_

**_Blazing bitch_ **

_You don’t remember us being together?_

**_Silk Touch Hands_ **

Its an inside joke that he forgets a lot of things

_**Butterfly Masks** _

^ 

_**Butterfly Masks** _

I thought someone would get it

_**Butterfly Masks** _

Im just gonna

_**Butterfly Masks left the chat!** _

_**Mr. Minecraft** _

What the fuck kinda inside joke

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

We both have kinda bad memories so we just act like we forget everything in front of each other

_**Silk Touch Hands killed the chat!** _

_**———————-** _

_**Endyyy** _

_Karl you almost got caught_

**_Probably a time traveler_ **

_im sorry_

**_Endyyy_ **

You can’t just expose yourself like that

_**Endyyy** _

Dream, Tommy and I are the only ones who know

_**Probably a time traveler** _

I know

_**Endyyy** _

Ill come over to explain everything

_**Probably a time traveler** _

Thanks


	13. Sap, Bad and Skeppy

_**Child opened the chat!** _

_**Child** _

Dad dad dad dad

_**DadBoyHalo** _

?

_**Child** _

Can Quackity and Karl be my valentines

_**DadBoyHalo** _

Are they asking?

_**Child** _

Yes

_**DadBoyHalo** _

Then yeah

_**Diamond Father** _

Sap u wanna go shopping w me

_**Child** _

Ye but I gotta say bye to Ranboo and Techno

_**DadBoyHalo** _

can you bring me some chocolate pls

_**Diamond Father** _

No srry

_**Child** _

Yes we can 

_**DadBoyHalo** _

:D!!

_**Diamond Father** _

nvm we can

_**Child** _

_how do I tell my dads I love them without embarrassing myself_

**_Child_ **

waIT WRONG CHAT-

_**DadBoyHalo** _

:0

_**DadBoyHalo** _

We love you too sappy 💞

_**Child** _

....

_**Child** _

My heart I love you

_**Diamond Father** _

Yeah Yeah now cmon we gotta go shopping

_**DadBoyHalo changed Child’s name to Precious!!!!** _

_**Precious!!!** _

_Im gonna cry your so cute_

**_DadBoyHalo_ **

:D

_**Diamond Father killed the chat!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just feel like this is how a chat would go with them


	14. Ranboo questioning himself

_**Silk Touch Hands opened the chat!** _

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

So, I had a revelation 

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

I might just be an enderman with Vitiligo 

_**Blazing bitch** _

What makes you say that?

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

So, I’m not kinda evenly split down the middle

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

Ive got just splotches of white but my skin is mostly black

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

Wait a second- that makes sense

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

_RIGHT?!_

**_Mr. Minecraft_ **

Holy shit

_**Blazing bitch** _

Youve cracked the code, Ranboo!

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

I mean, my torso is mostly white, but both of my hands are black and my only body part that’s split is my head

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

I might just have Vitiligo

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

Im-

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

Holy fuck

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

Now is not the time to be questioning your existence Ranboo its 2 in the morning

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

When is it ever a good time to question my existence 

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god killed the chat!** _


	15. Im getting married- Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo and Tubbo are canonically married, I do not ship them.

_**Silk Touch Hands opened the chat!** _

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

Im getting married

_**Blazing bitch** _

Before me? Not pog

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

Who are you marrying tf

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

_...._ Tubbo

_**Mr. Minecraft** _

_What_

**_Silk Touch Hands_ **

And we have a son named Michael and Tommy is going to be the flower girl 

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

you...really thought this out.

_**Blazing bitch** _

Most important question tho. 

_**Blazing bitch** _

Who’s wearing the dress

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

I don’t know?

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

Gotta ask

_**———————-** _

_**Ranboo, my beloved** _

who’s wearing the dress

_**Tubbo, my beloved** _

You

_**Ranboo, my beloved** _

Alrighty

_**———————-** _

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

Im wearing the dress

_**Mr. Minecraft** _

I just imagined you having to pick up Tubbo at your wedding

_**Blazing bitch** _

_pfff_

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

That paints an interesting image

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

Thats amazing

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

Wait can I add him?

_**Blazing bitch** _

Yeah sure

_**Silk Touch Hands added Tubbo_ to the chat!** _

_**Tubbo_** _

Ranboo!!

_**Silk Touch Hands** _

Tubbo!!!

_**Tubbo_** _

Wait who’s who?

_**Blazing bitch** _

✨Sappitynappity✨

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

Guess

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

Technoblade

_**Mr. Minecraft** _

It’s phil

_**Tubbo_** _

Mister Minecraft himself?? Philza Minecraft??

_**Mr. Minecraft** _

Yessir

_**Silk Touch Hands changed Tubbo_’s name to Tubbo, my belov’d!** _

_**Tubbo, my belov’d changed Silk Touch Hands’ name to Ranboo, my belov’d!** _

_**Blazing bitch** _

Thats really sappy

_**Ranboo, my belov’d** _

Shut up or _perish_

**_Blazing bitch_ **

😃😄😃

_**Ranboo, my belov’d killed the chat!** _


	16. Foolish wtf man

_**Blazing bitch opened the chat!** _

_**Blazing bitch** _

I just got my first good look at Foolish

_**Blazing bitch** _

_How tall is this bitch tf_

**_Ranboo, my belov’d_ **

23’3

_**Tubbo, my belov’d** _

_W H A T_

**_Pig snorts Soot_ **

_What the fuck-_

**_Pig snorts gold, becomes god_ **

Technically he is a statue, and those are pretty big

_**Mr. Minecraft** _

That actually makes sense

_**Blazing bitch** _

And I thought Bad was huge

_**Ranboo, my belov’d** _

and isn’t Ant like 20 feet or somethin

_**Blazing bitch** _

Bruh dad must feel like a child compared to them

_**Tubbo, my belov’d** _

I’m like the shortest person in this chat and now A feel eve shorter

_**Ranboo, my belov’d** _

anyways I am _this_ close to starting a war with Sam

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

Context

_**Tubbo, my belov’d** _

We can’t find Michael and Sam said he did something

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

_He put his hands on my nephew?_

**_Mr. Minecraft_ **

_He put his hands on my grandson?_

**_Blazing bitch_ **

Lmao rip Sam ig

_**Pig snorts Soot killed the chat!** _


	17. Happy birthday Mr. Minecraft and Snapchat

_**Tubbo, my belov’d opened the chat!** _

_**Tubbo, my belov’d** _

Happy birthday Philza and Sapnap :D

_**Mr. Minecraft** _

Thanks Tubbo

_**Blazing bitch** _

We have the same birthday 

_**Blazing bitch** _

And Thanks Tubbo

_**Ranboo, my belov’d** _

Happy birthday!

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

Its ironic bc it’s also Tommy’s death day

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

^

_**Blazing bitch** _

_Tommy’s dead?_

**_Pig snorts Soot_ **

Yeah, Dream took his last canon life

_**Tubbo, my belov’d** _

Nooo Tommy :’(

**_Mr. Minecraft_ **

_Well somebody just signed their life into my hands :)_

**_Ranboo, my belov’d_ **

:)

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

_Ranboo, nO-_

**_Ranboo, my belov’d killed the chat!_ **


	18. Tommy is sorta ok?

_**Pig snorts Soot opened the chat!** _

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

Dream..kinda revived Tommy?

_**Mr. Minecraft** _

Kinda?

_**Blazing bitch** _

Thats a relief?

_**Ranboo, my belov’d** _

He gets to meet Michael

_**Ranboo, my belov’d added TommyInnit to the chat!** _

_**TommyInnit** _

_What the fuck is going on_

**_Tubbo, my belov’d_ **

Tommy :D

_**TommyInnit** _

Tubbo?

_**Tubbo, my belov’d changed TommyInnit’s name to Uncle Big Man!** _

_**Uncle Big Man** _

Fitting ig but what the hell is this

_**Pig snorts gold, becomes god** _

It’s a group consisting of me, Sapnap, Wilbur, Phil, Tubbo and Ranboo

_**Uncle Big Man** _

_Techno?!_

**_Uncle Big Man_ **

Don’t you still have a favor to give Dream?

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

Lmao hey Tommy

_**Uncle Big Man** _

No you don’t get to make fun of me for dying to a fucking _Teletubie_

**_Mr. Minecraft_ **

_Wilbur-_

**_Pig snorts Soot_ **

What it was funny!

_**Blazing bitch** _

This is slowly devolving into chaos so

_**Blazing bitch killed the chat!** _


	19. ✨Michael, my beloved✨

_**Tubbo, my belov’d opened the chat!** _

_**Tubbo, my belov’d** _

_THEBOYY.jpeg_

**_Ranboo, my belov’d_ **

I love my son

_**Uncle Big Man** _

Holy shit that’s cute

_**Blazing bitch** _

Tell Michael I love him

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

My nephew is the cutest ever

_**Pug snorts gold, becomes god** _

_Our_ nephew

_**Ranboo, my belov’d** _

*Soviet Theme song*

_**Uncle Big Man** _

_SovietRussia.jpeg_

**_Mr. Minecraft_ **

...ignoring them, Michael is the best grandson

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

Hey what about Fundy

_**Mr. Minecraft** _

He may biologically be my grandson but he’s Eret’s responsibility now

_**Tubbo, my belov’d** _

_Back to the most important thing in this world_

**_DreamXD added DreamXD to the chat!_ **

**_DreamXD_ **

~~_Michaelmybeloved_ ~~

**_DreamXD left the chat!_ **

**_Blazing bitch_ **

What the fuck

_**Ranboo, my belov’d** _

😃

_**Mr. Minecraft** _

_Fuck that shit_

**_Mr. Minecraft killed the chat!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clue why I did that to DreamXD’s messages but ig I wanted to differentiate him and the other characters?


	20. Protective parents

_**Uncle Big Man opened the chat!** _

_**Uncle Big Man** _

Where is Michael, I want to meet my nephew 

_**Tubbo, my belov’d** _

On the top floor, don’t scare him

_**Ranboo, my belov’d** _

If you scare him, Dream will wish he never revived you

_**Mr. Minecraft** _

_What the fuck Ranboo that’s terrifying_

**_Blazing bitch_ **

😃😄😃

_**Pig snorts Soot** _

_What the fuck have you taught this kid, Techno-_

**_Pig snorts gold, becomes god_ **

I was just being a good sensei 

_**Uncle Big Man** _

Michael likes me, and you’re lucky he isn’t an orphan or I would’ve stolen him

_**Tubbo, my belov’d** _

I’m making due on your threat Ranboo, I’m coming back Tommy.

_**Uncle Big Man** _

_SHIT-_

**_Pig snorts gold, becomes god_ **

_waIT RANBOO NO-_

**_Pig snorts Soot_ **

_TUBBO FUCK- NO_

**_Mr. Minecraft_ **

_HOLY SHIT_

**_Blazing bitch_ **

Oh fuck no

_**Blazing bitch killed the chat!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this has nothing to do with the chapter but I had a thought.
> 
> So since it’s canon that Ranboo’s tears hurt him, he trained himself not to cry and the only thing that could make him cry is something happening to Michael.
> 
> So imagine Michael fuckin dying, and Ranboo spends the rest of the day locked in his room sobbing his eyes out and the next time anyone sees him he’s got just horrible scarring all over his cheeks.
> 
> :)


End file.
